kya yeh ho sakta hai
by ADITA2110
Summary: abhijeet and daya exchanged what will happen? peep in the story to know. this is my first ff plzz r & r
1. Chapter 1

KYA YEH HO SAKTA HAI

(A PLEASANT MORNING AT DUO HOUSE)

(DAYA WOKE UP WITH A START)

DAYA – NAHI AISE NAHI HO SAKTA OHHHHH SAPNA THA BHALA WHO AISA KYU KAREGA

(ON OTHER HAND IN ABHIJEET S ROOM)

ABHIJEET ( RUBBING HIS EYES) – PASTRY KITNI TASTY LAG RAHI THI PAR YEH NIND KHUL GAYI HMFF

(BOTH GO IN WASHROOM TO GET FRESH BUT)

ABHIJEET – ABHIJEET YEH KYA HAI?

DAYA – MUJHE KYA PATA DAYA?

(CLEARITY – HERE ABHI IS DAYA AND DAYA IS ABHI)

ABHIJEET – AB MAIN KHANA KAISE KHAUNGA?

DAYA – YAAR KABHI TOH KHANE KE ALAWA KUCH SOCH LIYA KAR. MAIN TOH SOCH RAHA HUN YEH HUA KAISE AUR BEAREAU MEIN KYA HOGA?

ABHIJEET – JYADA SE JYADA KYA HOGA TUMHAR KAAM MERA AUR MERA TUMHARA HOGA ,AUR AB MAIN ACP SIR KA RIGHT HAND AUR AB TUM LEFT HAND ,PAR KYA DARWAZE TOD PAOGE?

DAYA – TUMHE YEH MAZAK LAGTA HAI UFFFF YAHA MAIN PARESHAN HORAHA HUN AUR YEH SAHAB KO MAZAK SUJH RAHA HI .CHALOWO BAD MAIN DEKHTE HAIN ABHI HUM TAYAR HOTE HAIN

(WHILE GETTING READY)

ABHIJEET – YAAR TERE PAS KITNE BEKAR COLOUR KE KAPDE HAIN AUR YE COATS KITNE DULL HAI

DAYA – ABBEY TU COLOUR KE BAAT KAR RAHA HAI TERE KAPDE KITNE TIGHT HAI PATA NAHI KAISE PEHENTA HAI. TUJHE BOLTA HUN KAM KHAYA KARO PAR NAHI SAHAB KO APNI MANMANI KARNI HOTI HAI

(FINALLY WHEN THEY GET READY)

DAYA - JALDI AA JA DAYA NAHI TOH LATE HO JAYENGE

ABHIJEET – BOSS TUMHE KYU FIKAR HO RAHI HAI PARADE TOH MERI LAGEGI

DAYA – PAR FIR BHI (HE LOOK UP ) AREY YEH KYA KAR RAKHA HAI BALO KA HAAL

ABHIJEET - KYA TUM BHI THEEK TOH HAI

DAYA – PATA NAHI TARIKA KO KYA MOOH DIKHAUNGA

ABHIJEET – ACHA ACHA IS LIYE AP KO GUSSA AA RAHA HAI. AAJ TOH MAIN PAGAL HO JAUNGA ,ROJ TUMHARE FLIRTS DEKHTA HUN AAJ KARNE BHI PADENGE (TRYING) – DEKHA SALUNKE SAHAB MAINE KAHA THA NA KI TARIKA JI APSE BOHOT JYADA SMART HAIN. I LOVE U TARIKA JI

DAYA (BLUSHING AND WARNING) – DEKH DAYA TUNE AISA KUCH KIYA TOH MAIN….

ABHIJEET – OK BOSS NAHI KARUNGA. CHALO BREAKFAST READY HAIN KYA

DAYA - BREAKFAST? MAIN KYU, MAIN DAYA HUN AB

ABHIJEET - KYA YAAR

(IN QUALIS)

DAYA – YAAR AJ TERI GIRLFRIEND KA MAZA LOONGA

ABHIJEET – AYE MERI GF KO KUCH BHI KIYA TOH DEKH LENA

(BEREAU)

FREDY – GD MRNG ABHIJEET SIR

DAYA - GD MRNG FREDY

FREDY - DAYA SIR MAINE TOH ABHI SIR SE WISH KIYA THA

ABHIJEET – MAINE KAHA BOLA FREDY

FREDY – SIR AP DONO YEH KYA KAR RAHE HAIN

(BOTH BIT THEIR TOUNGE)


	2. suprises

_**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL SUGESSTIONS AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES .HERE GOES MY STORY**_

Daya(abhi): nahi woh matlab hum tumhare saath mazak kar rahe the I mean wo….

Freddy : acha sir ap mazak kar rahe ho mujhe laga ki aapki…..

Abhi(daya) : apki kya freddy? Bolo

Freddy : sir m….mujhe laga ki apke aa..tma badal gayi

(both look at each other)

Daya (abhi): yeh yeh kya bol rahe ho tum acp sir ko bataun abhi hain

Freddy: sir plz acp sir ko mat boliye ga

Abhi(daya) : theek hai chalo kaam karo

Freddy : ok sir

(they move to a side and talk)

Abhi (daya) : abhijeet hame samhalke rehna hoga agar hum aise baat karenge toh sabko shak ho jayega

Daya (abhi) :hmmm tum sahi keh rahe ho chalo ab kaam karte hai

(they move towards each other's desk)

(during lunch break)

Abhi(daya) : freddy waise tum aj khane mein kya laye ho?

Freddy : pakore par kyu sir ?

Abhi (daya) : pakore (excited) freddy zara taste to kara do

Freddy : ok sir

(freddy gives him his tiffin and abhi (daya) gives freddy his)

Freddy : are daya (abhi) sir aap nahi khange?

Daya(abhi) :nahi pakore mein kitna oil hota hai agar maine kyat oh iski tarah mota ho jaunga

Freddy (confused) : sir par abhi(daya ) sir toh bilkul fit hain

Daya (abhi) : (realizing) haan par dekho pehle se mota ho gaya hai (laughing fakely)

[ Daya (abhi) sit near abhi (daya) ]

Daya (abhi) : daya itna mat kha mujhe bhi apne jaisa kar dega aur aj jo kapde tujhe ache nahi lag rahe te wok al dull ke sath tight bhi ho jayenge

Abhi (daya) : fir to boss mere kapde tight ke jagah dheele ho jayenge vo choro ye batao acp sahib nahi aye

(meanwhile acp enters )

Daya (abhi) :lo sir ka naam liya sir hazir waise maine suna hai jab koi aise naam leta hai aur who banda achanak se aa jata hai toh who banda 100 sal jiyega

Abhi (daya) : acp sir 100 sall jiyenge baap re baap

All : good morning sir

Acp : haan haan gd mrng

Daya (abhi) : sir ap kuch pareshan lag rahe hain. Kya kya hua ?

Acp (angry) :tum mujhse se puch rahe ho kya hua? Han daya

Daya (abhi) : sir par..…par maine kya kiya hai

Acp : yeh dekho

(he gave him a photo)

Acp : isko pehechante ho ?

Daya (abhi) : han sir yeh to daya.. I mean mera khabri hai raghu

Acp (angry) : haan aur iska khoon ho gaya hai

Abhi (daya) : toh isme daya ki kya galti hai sir ?

Acp : oh ho tumhe kya lagta hai main bewajah ispe chila raha hun

Abhi (daya) : nahi sir wo actually…..wo

Daya (abhi) : sir ..sir who chodiye ap kuch bol rahe the

Acp : haan is raghu ki laash mili hai ek farmhouse se aur iski maut goli lagne se hui hai

Abhi (daya) : toh sir

Acp : abhijeet aj tumhe ho kya gaya hai daya jaisa bartav kyu kar rahe ho?

Daya(abhi)(whisper) : daya chup ho ja nahi to pakde jayenge

Abhi (daya) : sorry sir

Acp : daya tumhe pata hai iski lash ke pass tumhari chain mili hai

(show him his om sign chain)

Acp (continuing) : aur iski lash pe tumhare finger prints bhi mile hain.

Daya (abhi) :kya par sir hum toh do dino se mission per the

(duo were on mission for the last 2 days and they came back and slept and in the morning when they woke up you know the rest)

Acp : haan malum hai par iski maut tumhare mission pe jane se pehle hui hai kya tum isse kuch din pehle mile the

Daya (abhi) : nahi sir main isse ….na

(as he was about to continue abhi (daya) pulled him)

Abhi (daya) : excuse me sir plz hume 1 min de dijiye

(taking him to a side)

Abhi (daya) : boss main ise mila tha

Daya(abhi) : kyat u mila that toh pehle kyun nahi bataya

Abhi (daya) : agar bolne dete toh batata na bol rahe the chup ho jao daya yahi kaha tha

Daya (abhi) :acha mere bhai chup ho ja

Acp : tum dono ka 1 min ho gaya ho toh yaha aa jao

Dna : yes sir

Acp : toh kya tum raghu se mile the

Daya (abhi) :yes sir

Acp : ohh kabhi kehte ho mile the kabhi bolte ho nahi mile the

_**A/N :HOW IS THIS ?**_

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT **_


	3. drama

**A/N: SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE HERE GOES MY STORY**

Daya (abhi) : I am sorry sir wo…wo

Acp – acha chalo mere sath

Abhi (daya) : par kaha sir

Acp – abhijeet aj tumhe hua kya hai baat main daya se kar raha hun pareshan tum ho rahe hain

Abhi (daya) : (whisper) sir mujhe hi toh datte ja rahe ho kab se (innocently) aur puch rahe ho daya se keh raha hun

Acp – kuch kaha tumne ?

Abhi (daya) : nahi…nahi.. sir

(forensic lab)

Salunke – boss is laash ki shirt pe mujhe gunpowder mila hai

Acp – wo toh mujhe bhi pata hai iski maut goli lagne ki wage se hui hai kuch aur bata

Salunke – kya bataun boss …..kya bataun ki iski khoon daya ne kiya hai

Daya (abhi) : sir par maine koi khoon nahi kiya please mera yakeen kijiye

Acp (ignoring) – salunke daya ki gun ki goli se who laash wali goli se milake dekho. Daya apni gun do

( he gives him his gun)

Salunke – boss wo ….wo

Acp (shouting) – wo…..wo kya kar rahe ho batao

Salunke (same tone) – kya sunna chahte ho boss ki yeh goli daya ki gun se chali ahi bas khush

Daya (abhi) : sir per ye mera informer that oh main iska khoon kyu karunga

Acp – mujhe kya pata ki tumne ise kyu mara , par sabooton ko jhutlan nahi sakte

Daya (abhi) : par sir

Acp – daya please . Yeh batao ki us din tum kaha kaha gaye the ?

Daya (abhi) : (whisper) ab kya karu hey bhagwean kaha phasa diya tune mujhe

Acp – bolo daya

(suddenly daya holds his head and falls down)

All – dayaaaaaaaa

Acp – daya kya hua tumhe utho

Abhi (daya) :daya ankhe kholo please

Acp – freddy jaldi se paani lao

(he brings water)

Abhi (daya) (sprinkling water) : uth jao daya

(daya opens his eyes partially)

Acp – daya tumhe kya hua hai

Daya (abhi) : (feeble tone) pa…patta nahi sar ghum raha hai

Acp – abhijeet ise hospital le jao

Daya (abhi) : nahi sir wo… I mean thakawat ki wajah se hua hai main aaram karunga toh theek ho jaunga

Acp – theek hai abhijeet ise ghar le jao aur sambhalke

(freddy and abhi lift daya and seat in quails)

Quails : on their way to home

Daya (abhi ) : thank god bach gaye aj

(abhi shocked)

Abhi (daya) : boss tum theek ho aur….aur who sab kya tha

Daya (abhi) : wo main tumhe batana chahta tha ki tum kitne bhari ho pata chala kya ?

Abhi (daya) (shocked and angry) : yeh kya mazak hai abhi tumhe…tumhe nahi pata main kitna dar gaya tha

Daya (abhi) : relax daya asal mein us situation mein mujhe kuch samajh nahi aya toh maine yeh natak kiya

**A/N** : HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW. AND I WANT SOME SUGESSTIONS ABOUT ITS CONTINUATON


	4. secret shhhhhhh

A / n : here goes my story

Daya (abhi) : smjhe tum ab yeh batao tum us din kaha kaha gaye the

Abhi (daya) : us din main raghu se milne gaya tha fir uske bad tumhare ghar aya tha fir hum dono ek sath mein bureau chale gaye aur fir hum mission par….

Daya (abhi) : haan haan samajh gaya par ab hum kya Karen

Abhi (daya) : matlab

Daya (abhi) : matlab yeh ke main acp sir ke samne jo acting karke aya hun uska kya Karen

Abhi (daya ): chalne do boss

Daya (abhi ) : matlab ab acting karni padgi firse fww

(they reach home)

Abhi (daya) : chalo tum aram karlo tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai

Daya (abhi ) : kya yaar yeh kya/

(daya signals abhi to look towards door )

Daya ( abhi) : haan haan theek hai

(they saw muskaan and tarika on door)

Muskaan – daya tum theek toh hona taa tabiyat toh theek hai tumhari

Daya ( abhi ) : thh….theeek hai

Muskaan – chalo main tumhe kamre mein chod dete hun

Daya (abhi) : na..nahi main chala jaunga its ok

Muskaan(stern) – chup chap chalo kamre mein

Abhi ( daya) ( whisper) : boss chale jao nahi toh mar padegi

Daya (abhi)(whisper) : par kuch gadbad ho gayi toh

Abhi (daya) (whisper) : kuch nahi hoga ab jao

Tarika – kya khus phus kar rahe ho tum dono daya tum aram karo aur abhijeet tum chalo mere sath

(they all left)

(abhi-tarika room)

Abhi (daya) : ky…..kya hua tarika k….kuch kaam hai

Tarika – aaj tumhe ho kya gaya hai tumhe

Abhi (daya) : k..kuch nahi

(she came closer to him and kissed his cheek and he suddenly got up)

Abhi (daya) : taarikaaa

(she got scared by his voice)

Tarika – kya hua

Abhi(daya) :kkkk…kuch nahi

(saying this he left the room)

(meanwhile in daya-musi room)

Muskaan – daya tumhe pata hai jab mujhe/

Daya(abhi) : haan…haan jab tumhe mere behosh hone ki baat pata chali toh tum bohot ghabra gayi aur.…

(as he was about to say when he saw angry plus sad eyes)

Muskaan – how dare you talk to me like this

Daya (abhi ) I am sorry suster wo/

Muskaan (red with anger) – kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(and daya ran away from there)

DUO

(both taking a sigh of relief)

Daya (abhi) : yaar aaj to marte marye bache teri waali toh dangereous hai

Abhi ( daya) : aur meri bhabi toh bohot romantic hai

Daya(abhi) : matlab

Abhi (daya) : matlab tarika ne mujhe kissie di

Daya (abhi) :kyaaaaaaaaa

Daya (abhi) : are itna pareshan kyu ho rahe ho akhair hai toh yeh tumhara sharir

Daya (abhi) : hmmm waise kabhi kabhi tum bhi samajhdari waali baat kar lete ho

Abhi ( daya) : kya matlab

Daya (abhi ) : kuch nahi waise hume un dono ko bata dena chahiye ki u know this situation

Abhi ( daya ) : tum pagal ho gaye ho

A/N: plzzz review what will duo do?


End file.
